A Day In The Life Of
by Raven0569
Summary: Welcome to wolf's life in EQ...
1. Can i Say WELCOME?

It was a dark night a small Wood elf Crouched behind a corner of a big castle. He had his sword in hand and a shield in the other. He had his helm down over his face and he looked around the corner to see one of his friends creeping up to the gate. He made a hand jester and simultaneously hundreds of arrows flooded the castle and then a Whole Army of Wood Elves Stormed the castle. All the warriors in the castle stood at the gate and tried to fight off the Wood Elves. The Defenders where Dark  
Elves they had built a castle closer then ever to the Wood Elf Boarder. They wanted to link up with the Orcs and stage a full-scale invasion on the wood elves but some how the wood elves found out and made an alliance with the High Elves and the Half Elves. The Dark Elves fought of the wood elves relentlessly. Till one by one the front up keep warriors where over thrown. A young Half Elf warrior Who was fighting grabbed a young dark elf warrior and put her on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could till he reached the back lines and he put her down and told her "run before you are killed". She was confused she said to him " I am gracious of your kindness I will pay it back some day" then she ran off into the night. The warrior went back to the battle field and started killing till he was hit with 3 arrows and could not use his right arm so he used his left and soon he had 10 arrows in him and he killed all the bow men of the dark elves and the collapsed on the floor. A Wood Elf next to him yelled out "Wolf is down". The wood elf was too busy to get to Wolf he had to kill many dark elves to get to him. A high Elf Paladin started chanting and all the arrows in Wolf chest fell out and the wounds healed only leaving scars where they had been. Wolf Stood up and started cutting his was to a near by house. He kicked in the door and saw a young girl and saw a older female he told them to stay close to him if they wanted to live he picked up the girl and with one hand started to cut his way to the house. He was close to the gate when all the sudden the woman behind him stabbed him in the back and he fell to his knees and put the girl down and told her "run" and told the woman to "go" and he stood up and walked to her and she stabbed him in the chest he never the less picked her up and walked to the line and told her to fin and she stabbed him again and again then ran off. He stumbled to the nearest tree and fell down and he knew then he would die for being kind to ones who did not deserve it. All went black. He woke up in a big room he sat up and looked around and saw he was bandaged and was out of his armor. He looked around again and saw a girl sitting in a chair she looked up then she smiled. He stood up and started to put on his armor and she looked at him and asked," What are you doing"? He said one word "Stuff" She Flushed with anger and started to hit him and he turned to her he was not much but taller then her and she was slim and looked very tired and he leaned over and picked her up and hugged her. When he put her down she was not as angry but she yelled, "Why are you always going and getting your self almost killed"? Then she stormed out. He looked over and let out a long sigh of frustration. Then said mockingly " that must have been rhetorical" he laughed to him self. The book whistled through the air and nailed him in the head. And she stormed into the room " SO YOU THINK IM FUNNY DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU!" He reeled back and held his head " Of coarse not calm down please I " ducks as a book whistled over his head " please stop throwing stuff"

She then looked on the edge of tears " I don't under stand you" then she walked out of the room very quietly and closed the door. He sighed again " I guess im staying fer a while" "Wolf WOLF WOLF" a voice called out side his window he looked out and saw a young ranger who was a wood elf he called up again " get down here man" Wolf looked over and said "ohh god not Sorin today ohh god" then he called down " ill be there in a minute ok"? Sorin looked up and yelled " ok im not going any where" wolf thought to him self " ohh im just jumping for joy" he walked down the stairs and saw the form of a girl sitting in a chair and walked over to her and said "im sorry I have to go I have some stuff to do ill be back to night I promise then we will talk then" "ok"? She summoned up the will to answer " ok but don't be gone to long" he looked down on her and said t her quietly " I love you and ill see you later" she seemed to have heard it and looked up and said nothing to him Wolf walked into the lawn where a young man stood there he had a sword over his shoulder and said "so looks like the little woman's recovered" wolf looked at him cocked his shoulder and punched him in the mouth then said " Tiglath I told you to stay away from me and everyone I love but you don't listen do you"?  
Tiglath looked up at him and smiled as a stream of blood trickled down his face and spat and said " we'll settle this later" he walked off into the woods when Wolf saw a guard from the lift's had come up to see what the yelling was about and then he turned around and walked toward the lift's.


	2. lets go see the proving grounds

He only got so far till his friend Sorin jumped in his way they talked (basically Sorin talked) on the way to the proving grounds. Wolf looked at Sorin and said bluntly "please SHUT up I have a head ach and Ur driving me mad also I have to fight on the proving grounds to prove to my self that im not some dumb Warrior who has lost his man hood and courage". Sorin looked at him shocked and then he just stopped and walked away Wolf looked guilty he didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he couldn't take the strain everyone's put on him. He walked to the edge of the Proving grounds and saw a crumpled figure of a High Elf. Wolf Drew His Swords and charged down the hill and into the rush of skeletons. He cut his way easily to the High elf. He stabbed the ground so hard that it sent a shock wave through the ground and killed all the skeletons. He kneeled over and looked at the Elf he rolled the elf on to his back and inspected him the Elf was stabbed in the stomach Wolf put his hand on the wound and thought of the chant that his father a very skilled ranger had taught him when he was supposed to be a ranger in the old arts but Wolf being the way he was went to be a Paladin then a bard to a Rogue and finally found a Warrior was what he wanted to do. He still remembers all the chants and has all the skills of the bard, rogue, Ranger and Paladin. He still had the paladin symbols on his chest plate and had the rangers leafed Cloak with the warriors helm and sword he had bards boots and paladin rune greaves. His gloves, Arm guards and 2 unique swords where given to him by his father. He had a necklace given to him by a friend and he had a shield given to him by a very old very kind paladin that he risked his life to save when he was a old ranger and a new paladin. He chanted the words and a dull blue light came from his hand and closed the wounds on the high elf's chest. The high elf Shot up and gasped for air Wolf Handed him the sword laying on the ground and the high elf said ' thank you sire my name is Lazarus and I was sent by the counsel of the White Horse to look for the tormented corpse of a old noble paladin but when I found it I was stabbed and collapsed" Wolf looked into his eye's and said " I will find it" the Paladin the stood up and bowed and they continued on to a cave where Wolf was told that the Zombie of the Noble was So wolf Drew his swords and Walked in. when he saw the zombies face he had a Flash Back

FLASH BACK 

"No please noo" a voice echoed through the halls of the old haunted castle. A distant cry for Help caught Wolfs ears and he drew his 2 handed sword and started at a run toward the room he head the cry for help.

Old Man" No please how can u do this"

Young Paladin" because your life is worth less old man and im going to show u how worthless" the boy lifted a sword over his head

Wolf " if u drop that sword u will live if u go for the down cut you will be dead before you can make a noise and don't test me" Wolf knew he had to use his fathers 2 swords so he dropped the claymore and drew his fathers swords and the young paladin went for the cut

Young paladin " DIE YOU OLD FOOL"

Wolf " Nooooo" Wolf took to strikes on with his right the other with his left the young paladin fell to the ground hand less and head less. Wolfs Swords where covered with blood and so was Wolf he liked the feel of killing even though it was against the paladin code to kill for pleasure he liked it non-the less. He looked to the old man as a Warrior from the Old battles. The old man looked at Wolf and uttered a few words.

Old man " thank you dearly Child you saved my life for this I will pay u back with a shield I carried through the olden wars"

The old man handed Wolf the Shield and Wolf felt part of the old mans life force imbued it and the old man said

Old man " my you live forever and be blessed and be protected by everything even my soul will be with you even after I die"

End Of Flash Back 

Wolf "waaaa it cant be"

Zombie " Master I give my soul and life to you"

Lazarus "wait u are a Shadow Knight"

Wolf " no im not I am a Warrior"

Lazarus " then how did u heal me"?

Wolf " because I was a ranger and a paladin and a bard"

Lazarus " Don't forget Shadow Knight"

Wolf " I can explain this"

Lazarus "Explain please"

Wolf "it was one night I save a old man a noble and he gave me this" Wolf shows the shield that had Dark elfish imbued in it and Lazarus gasped when he read it

Lazarus " ohh my the shield you have has his protection even after death and anyone who has it this zombie will protect I get it now"

Wolf " so he is mine"?

Lazarus " yes he is yours"

Wolf "umm cool"

Wolf Lazarus and wolfs new pet/ friend Gortho walked back to the tree city and went to Wolfs home and began to figure this all out. Then the young girl walked in surprised to see Wolf a young paladin and a Dead guy sitting at a table…

Young Girl " WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!"?

Wolf "ohh buddy this is gunna take a while sit down and ill tell you"


	3. Eplanations

Ok this is a chapter dedic ated to explanation ok here we go Wolf is the split personality of my char balerian on EQ and the girl ill let u know later when i get any oks / the green lights for go and also the people that i say are my friends on EQ with diferent names To Protect Identaties.


	4. Meet the parents and a crazy fight

Thanks to my friends I am going to continue my story..

The Girl was very confused but sat down and began listening to Wolfs story. When he finished she looked at him and just fell over laughing. She could not believe the story he had told her she was so confused by what was going on that she started mumbling to her self

Girl: hmmm I think Sorin is making bacon imp gunna go find out. She walks out of the room.

Wolf: well that was odd umm Sorin is right here….. I think she is a little crazy sometimes

Book flies through air and nails Wolf in the head

Wolf: OMFG I just bought this helm and now you go off and dent it ahhhhhh that's 5000 platmun

Wolf hold helm in his hand and cries over it.

Girl: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Brick flies through the air and hits Wolf's head he slumps to the ground and starts twitching

Lazarus: good god she should play baseball

Gortho: ……..Umm hmmm sun light….

Gortho Disinigrates

Lazarus: wow that was cool

Girl: where is Sorin?

Lazarus: I don't know

Sorin groans: under Wolf

Lazarus falls over and starts laughing

Brick nails Lazarus in the head and he is knocked out cold

A ranger walks in with a druid both half elves

Wolf: Hay Father

Elessar: son wow is all I have to say umm who's the guy passed out over here?

Ulf: umm yeah who is he

(Vulf is Elessar's Brother they travel together)

Wolf: ohh what u do to him?

Girl: ummm

She walks out silently

Elessar: she's a little scare sometimes

Vulf: umm yeah

2 Bricks fly out of the room and Elessar who is very quick knocks them out of the sky with one slash of his sword.

Girl: you spoil all my fun

Elessar: I know I am a party pooper hahhahahaha

Wolf: no Ur stupi (SMACK)

Wolf collapses on the ground when Elessar punches him in the face for being insolent

Wolf: GROA N

SMACK

Wolf: HAY that hurts

Wolf stands up and draws both his swords

Elessar: vulf could take you alone

Wolf starts chanting and Lazarus stands up and he just by feeling the tension in the room draws his mighty sword suddenly Gortho appears and draws a mighty 2 handed sword.

Lazarus: I got your back Wolf

Wolf: good to hear that

Sorin: ha-ha waits till I go get some one

Sorin run and jumps out a window and goes and gets Errelno who had with him Shadow and Petbringger also had Wyldwind and Blackleaf with Scarllet who where all Wolf's friends they all walked next door and surrounded Elessar and Vulf.

Vulf: looks like hes got us out numbered ha-ha

Elessar: I guess so

Errelno: ha-ha this could be fun

Scarllet: yeah

Shadow: this wont be worth our time

Blackleaf: maybe maybe not but I need practice

Petbringger: ehh I am getting a little rusty

Wyldwind: HAHA just like old times Vulf?

Vulf: yeah I guess but this time you might win

Wyld: maybe maybe not

They started fighting Gortho was Quickly taken out of battle by a arrow from Elessar and Wolf cut his bow in half then the spells started going off Wyld and Vulf started attacking each other after they ran outa mana they started hitting at each other Vulf had a staff and a shield and Wyld had a Sword and a shield Vulf won that one barely he caught Wyld across the head with his last strike Elessar and Wolf went at it ranger style and Elessar kicked Wolf in the mouth and wolf stumbled across the room and decided to change sides he then Said Elessar father I will protect you and him and Lazarus started to fight and Wolf dropped to one knee and put the butt of his sword in Lazaruses chest and he collapsed to the ground shadow and Wolf started to fight and wolf with the side of his sword knocked out Shadow. Then Elessar back to back took on Petbringger pet and Errelno pet and Wolf ducked and grabbed on of shadows daggers and stuck it in the pets neck and it fell dead to the ground and Elessar took off the beasts head. Then it came to them fighting Sorin Errelno and Petbringger. Elessar got sorin and wolf attacked the casters with vulf. Elessar and Sorin attacked each other fiercely till one of Sorin's swords snapped and Elessar put a well placed butt of a sword on his head and he slumped onto the ground and then he turned to help Vulf. Wolf had taken care of Errelno quickly and now all three on Petbringger but Scarllet was still up everyone had forgotten about her and she walked up and smacked Vulf and he fell to the floor knocked put but Elessar was quicker then her and she fell knocked out. Then Wolf and Petbringger dueled it out and Wolf tripped him with a backspin and then smacked him with the but of his sword.

Wolf: hahaha only me and you dad

Wolf lunged at Elessar and they fought and Elessar took a chair and smacked Wolf in the head with it and he fell down Koed. Then out of nowhere the girl jumped out and smacked Elessar with a dull sword and he fell Koed too.

Girl: hahahahaha I win

………………………………………………………………………………

Ok well that's my chapter and Well thanks for reviewing also and dark if you want to cut Redemption the story do so ok..

Review ME


	5. the dark elf shows up

Mwahahhaha this is funny get ready to meet some people or not what the H… …ell do I care……well onto this crazy EQ Tail!1

Wolf was the first to wake that night he looked around and he was still on the floor blood trickled into his eyes. He walked un steady to his sword he was very tired and his head was throbbing and he looked around and the girl was tied to a chair and gagged she was knocked out. Wolf looked around and saw a man stand over Shadow and raise a sword into the air and bring it down into shadows chest and Shadow yelped and screamed and with that Elessar and Laktfar were up with swords in hand BlackLeaf was also up but with his bow and a arrow knocked in it. The man looked at them dumbfounded then he pulled his sword out of Shadow and yelled "Boss Looks Like Wevvvv got sooom trrruble out heeerrreee" he had a thick Accent that sounded very much of a human that spent a lot of time in Halas he was big but not big enough to be a barbarian. Then 4 men showed up weapons drawn one was small he had 2 daggers and had a black cape with a hood on it that covered his face. The hooded man said "Draco I thought u said u had Trouble this is nothing more then 3 half elves and a wood elf" then Errelno got up and his eyes were Bright red his hands were turning black and red he put one palm in front of him and yelled "YOU WILL DIE U KILLED MY FRIEND!" and then the man Draco was enveloped in a ball of red and black light he all the sudden turned to bones and clattered to the ground. As the bones clattered they stood up grabbed a sword and attacked the men behind the hooded man. The hooded man looked at the Erudite and smiled "Errelno how did I know u would be here I have been sent to take u home!" Errelno looked confused the realized what had happened he yelled hoarsely "Ill never go back to Neriak to teach some stuck up Dark elf Kids NEVER ID Rather DIE!" The man took his hood of and said "That can be arranged he was a dark elf and he was blue and his eyes were glinting like embers on a fire they were red and black his hair was pure white and it was long it covered his face if he didn't push it out of his face he looked at Errelno and sheathed his daggers and a odd pulsing blue light filled his eyes. The Dark Elf only said "You will regret wanting to die Errelno seeing as how u taught me everything I know and I after learning what u know trained as all classes I was able to now I will kill you with ur own Ability's !" The young elf pulsed a red black aura and he raised his palm at Errelno but what he did not see was that while chatted with Errelno His men were killed and everyone had woken up. The man didn't even see Scarllet behind him she raised her staff and Slammed it onto the dark elf's head he fell to his knees and then onto his stomach while blood dribbled out of his mouth.


End file.
